Nordics Stick Together
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: Norway accidently unleashes a demon into the real world by one of his old spell books and he has to do whatever it takes to seal him away before terrible things start to happen. But can he do it alone? With the help of the Nordic 5, they might be able to rid the world of the monster. Might. No pairings. Just brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys! SSSBlueDragon here with another story here but this time...it's a new fandom called Hetalia. GASP. I personally like the Hetalia fandom and I will be making a few other stories about the other characters too but right now is the NORDIC 5! WOOO! So without further ado...here you go! All characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

XxXxXxXx

The white wings of a snowy owl swept across the snow-filled landscape of Norway, searching through the raging blizzard for its dinner.

After a few seconds, the bird dove low to the ground and snatched a large mouse before it could escape, screeching in victory as its prey lay dead in its claws.

Making a sharp turn, the bird glided through the bare trees and made its way once more to the blanket of snow to spy the burrow it called home. Making a proper landing and entering the small dwelling, the majestic bird rationed out its food to the three owlets begging for something to eat. The four ate happily despite the heavy snowfall outside because of the warm heat escaping from a nearby house.

" Hey Icy, check this one out! Doesn't it look a lot like me?" A obnoxious Dane shouted to his obviously irritated Icelandic brother. The tall man grinned as he held up a gingerbread man sporting a frosted - on black coat, yellow - spiked hair, and a matching grin. The other rolled his eyes once he took a look and continued to work on his job of frosting the other half of the cookies.

" Já. It looks great. Now can you stop showing me every cookie you decorate? I'm trying to work on my own batches too, you know." Iceland huffed as he gave a scowl to Denmark. The Dane simply shook off the command and chugged down a gulp of his of beer.

" No need to get pissy; I didn't know you would be jealous over a cookie but alright." The blond claimed, receiving a look of anger from the younger one.

" Listen, Danmörk, _I_-" However, before the boy could finish, a flash of black soared through the air and snatched the gingerbread right out of the surprised Dane's hand and flew a few circles before eventually perching on the kitchen's ceiling fan.

" Hah! You put a lot of frosting on this one, Dane; can't wait to eat it!" The puffin marveled at the cookie as he held it within his mouth.

" Hey! Don't eat him! Mini-me took a extra-long hour to make and I don't have enough frosting to make another one!" Denmark whined as he tried desperately to reach the bird's perch. " Island, aren't you going to do something? Tell your dumme fugl (stupid bird) to give me back to me!" But all Iceland did was shrug and begun to work on what must have been his twentieth gingerbread man.

" Hahaha. Oh, you guys are so funny!" A joyous Finn laughed as he stood by the stove, mixing his homemade Finnish rice porridge. The man was someone who always brought joy and spirit to any household whether it be because of his famous cuisine or just his smile would light up anyone's face. One could even say he was a saint.

The sound of shrill beeping filled the kitchen as it indicated a timer was going off, making the fluffy white dog, Hanatamago, yip in alert.

" Oh yay! The kaalikääryleet is ready!" Finland smiled as he used two oven mitts to take out the steaming cabbage, putting it aside for the next batch of food to be made.

" That's a lot of food, Finnland." The Icelandic boy pointed out. " Are you sure you are not making too much? It is not even any of the holidays today." The other gave another joyous laugh in return.

" I'm not quite sure, Islanti; there's a huge blizzard outside and we're pretty much snowed inside unless you want to be trampled with frost. So what better way is there to make use of this storm by getting in the winter spirit than cooking some delicious food and spending time with family? We deserve a rest from all our national matters!" Finland finished off with an inspiring smile which also, unexpectedly, caused another small smile to appear on Iceland's face.

" Hey!" Denmark shouted as the puffin started to peck away at the gingerbread Nordic. " I'm giving you to the count of three to give my cookie back before you become part of our dinner! One..." The Dane started.

" HA! There's no way I would give this delicious treat to the likes of _you_!" The bird spat back as he ignored the ominous countdown.

" Two..." The blond slowly reached his arm towards the inside of his long coat, grabbing onto something firm as his expression twitched to an angered frown.

" Show me whatcha got, _pretty-boy_!"

" ...THREE!" The man shouted as out of his coat came a large battle axe, sharpened to the tip, barreling straight towards the winged creature with as much force as a jet.

Ducking just in time but losing the gingerbread man in the process, Mr. Puffin barely escaped getting his head cut clean off by the large weapon. Denmark watched as the cookie fell through midair before he was able to successfully dive for the treat, celebrating as he raised the look-alike along with shouting victories of 'alright!' and 'take that, demon bird!' filling the atmosphere, a small accompaniment of nervous laughter from the Finn and a long sigh from the Icelandic joined in, as well.

Soon after, a clang of metal against plastic was sounded as the axe made contact with the fan. The weapon bounced off, leaving a large tear on the plastic fan, and as if by an unnatural force, changed direction onto a slightly angled path.

" WHAAAAA!" Finland gasped as the axe came straight towards him, making him close his eyes and curl back in surprise. Luckily, he was able to defend himself with the sauce pan he was holding up to his face for protection. As he heard the two objects bash against each other, the Finn was astonished once he opened his eyes to gaze at the large dent within the cookware; the weapon now moving in a different direction.

Iceland acted fast as he grabbed the nearest stirring spoon and swung it as hard as he could against the incoming object, hearing the familiar metal contact before looking at the amazed Dane. " Danmörk! Get that thing under the controls!"

" I'm trying!" Denmark snapped out of his paralyzed state and argued back. As another target, the axe came hurtling towards the man. His weapon was momentarily within his grasp, setting a grin upon his face, but it was quickly wiped off as the object slipped right through his fingers and slashed off a bit of his hair. " Damn det! (Damn it!)"

The axe traveled once more through the air at amazing speed as it made everyone gulp in fear at its last target: Hanatamago.

" Hana!" Finland cried, fear building up in his chest because no matter how he chose to react, no matter what move he could make, it would already be too late. Hana stood wide-eyed at the incoming weapon, unable to move out of terror even though a whimper could be heard as it escaped her.

Everyone inhaled one last sharp breath as they awaited the sound of splatter, of crunch, of anything, but instead was greeted by silence. The group waited a few more seconds, too fearful to look at the outcome, before they heard the familiar barking.

Finland opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what happened, but was instantly astounded as he stared at Hanatamago's savior standing tall and caked in snow, the axe handle in his hand as it was only a few inches from the dog's face, and his glasses reflecting off the kitchen's light.

" Ruotsi!" The Finn shouted in ultimate relief as he dove in for a grateful hug to the Swede, trying his best to slow down his spike in heartbeat. " Thank you oh so much for saving Hana! Who knows what could have happened if you didn't come here at this moment! We owe you so much for your help!"

" Ja." The older man replied with a stoic expression as he returned the hug to his companion. While shaking off the last bits of snow on his dark blue cloak, Sweden listened to the peaceful sound of Hanatamago yipping happily. " I brought some firewood too." The man shifted the logs on his shoulder to make a pile next to the door.

" Wow, Sverige, that was quite an entrance." Denmark complemented to the tallest blond as he walked to the table, but the Dane got a axe handle to the gut in return as the other sat down. " Hey!"

" You kind of deserve that." Iceland pointed out as he took a seat next to him. " You did almost kill an innocent puppy."

" But your onde søpapegøje (evil puffin) started it!"

" How sad is that?" Mr. Puffin laughed. " You're picking on a poor puffin over a gingerbread cookie!"

" Why'd you start in the first place? You knew that cookie was important to me!" The Dane argued back as he gave a quick sad glance towards the small gingerbread Nordic.

" I was hungry!"

" You're a bird; you eat fish!"

" I'm a special kind of bird! How many puffins do you know that can talk?"

" It's about to be zero in a second!" Denmark raised his battle axe readily over his head as he gave a glare to the puffin which sat atop the Icelandic boy's head who also gave a menacingly glare to the other nation in return. The room was soon filled with clatter and aggressive shouts as the three began to wrangle, mostly the Dane swinging his axe around as the puffin nearly missed every hit with a very angry Iceland trying not to get his head chopped off.

" Guys! Stop with the fighting!" Finland pleaded as the other two Nordics watched the fight drag on. " Who else is going to decorate the gingerbread men?"

Sweden looked over the table to see the wonderful assortment of traditional Finnish foods, ranging from all different sizes to all shapes and colors. " You made a lot of food." He said out loud as he watched the other jump in surprise from the sudden voice.

" Oh. You think so? Islanti thought the same too. I only made a few dishes for the five of us plus Hana and Mr. Puffin." Sweden gazed over the meal once more as the other rambled on: apparently Finland's idea of a 'meal' was at least twenty dishes of different kinds of foods, and that's not even including dessert.

Although, a thought had struck the blond man: a meal supposedly for five and yet only him, Finland, Denmark, and Iceland were here.

" Where's Norge?" The older man questioned.

" Eh? Norja? Oh right! He said he was going through some old spell books he kept in the basement. I hope he comes up soon or else he's going to miss dinner."

The Swede only nodded as he took a begging Hanatamago onto his lap for a good petting session. Just what was taking Norway so long?

XxXxXxXx

That was the first chapter of the story and I hoped you enjoyed it! I tried to keep everyone in character so I had to study a little about Iceland's speech pattern (It doesn't make any of the senses.) and get into Sweden's not-talking-a-lot thing. Hopefully, it turned out pretty good. Now for the boring stuff:

If you've noticed, there have been little parentheses here and there next to words in different languages. The words in parentheses help you (and I) understand the meaning of the foreign word. However, some foreign words don't have parentheses next to them because I thought they were pretty self explanatory but I'll give you a quick run down:

Já-yes in Icelandic

Danmörk-Denmark in Icelandic

Dumme fugl-stupid bird in Danish

Finnland-Finland in Icelandic

Islanti-Iceland in Finnish

Damn det-Damn it in Danish

Ruotsi-Sweden in Finnish

Ja-yes in Swedish

Sverige-Sweden in Danish

onde søpapegøje-evil puffin in Danish

Norge-Norway in Swedish

Norja-Norway in Finnish

I used Google Translate for the translations so we all know that Google isn't the most accurate thing in the world...right? Heheh...heh...heeee….

Yeah...I also have some short headcannons so mind reading them?

All countries call each other by the way they would call their country in their regular language such as Norway is Norge in Swedish but Norja in Finnish too. Unless they have nicknames like Denmark has with Icy.

Finland is the best cook ever which means he likes to make a lot of food. I mean, look at that face and tell me he doesn't cook at least once a week or something.

Denmark and Mr. Puffin have some sort of unique friendship as in they can be best friends for one second and then become mortal enemies over a gingerbread cookie the next but Danes shall be Danes and Puffins shall be Puffins.

That's pretty much it for the headcannons although there will probably be more.

And final note…

Kaalikääryleet is like a Finnish version of a cabbage roll.

**All I could think during the Denmark and Mr. Puffin part was "Dayum. That's one sassy puffin."**

**Also, I'm not going to do the apostrophes in Sweden's speech because A. No one can understand them and B. I can't understand them. Plus I think it makes it easier to read.**

**And one final sidenote about yaoi. I don't really like yaoi or pairings or anything of that sort so don't really expect. Let me put this straight: hugging does not mean yaoi, carrying someone unconscious is not yaoi, helping others is not yaoi, not in my stories although Sweden is Sweden but it won't get too bad. They're all brothers; nothing but a family relationship.**

That is all. XD.

Alright, see you guys next chapter if you decide to stick around (because that's where the story finally gets to pick up) and have a great Hetalia-filled day! SSSBlueDragon out! =-D


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter for everyone and it's a long one. I also had to redo this chapter so here it is. Enjoy! Characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

XxXxXxXx

"' To summon a Ratatoskr'...that should be in another bookshelf." The Norwegian mumbled as he looked over the leather-bound book in his hands. " Do you think you can move it over there?"

Norway glanced over to his side to seemingly no one. However, not visible to the naked eye, there was someone there; a supernatural being.

The troll nodded in response as it used its magical force to carry the book from shelf to shelf, passing the many cases containing other books surrounding the basement.

The room was not the average 'basement;' it belonged to a spellcaster who, in fact, was the Norwegian. The chamber was filled to the brim with spell books, charms, and other assortments of the kind. The man studied magic day in and day out, influencing his country greatly as he observed the many magical differences between his and the rest of the nations including his popularity of trolls and the midnight sun.

" It's the third bookshelf from your left." Norway added as the green creature shifted around the room, searching for a place to put the item. He watched as the troll carefully put the book back against the shelf that he, sadly, had to sort through too. The stoic man gave a long sigh as he plucked another book off the shelf, reading its title out loud.

" Ett eller annet Vinter Ånd (Something Winter Spirit)." The Norwegian read, confused as he noticed the cover of the book was faded; odd considering the other books in his library were in perfect condition. Nevertheless, it had something to do with a winter spirit.

Norway put the spell book aside for the time being, noting to try to decode it and find its place later as he searched through the other books.

" How to cure a cold." The man read over. " Troll, could you..." The Norwegian stopped as he saw his mythical companion gaze upon the mysterious book, making the country twitch in anxiousness.

" It's fine. I'll just put it back myself." Norway offered as he quietly strolled across the room, the book gripped between his hands. After returning the item, the nation was wary to see his troll friend still staring vaguely at the spellbook. Was it really that important?

Norway, yet again, took another book but didn't even so much as peek at the title; instead, stared at the strange spell book. Waiting. Standing still with all its mysteries trapped inside. It was no longer until he gave in.

The Norwegian carefully set aside his current book and paced to the troll across the room.

" A book with an unknown origin and a faded title." The man spoke carefully as he traced over the book's cover before opening it. " This better have some importance."

He dragged his finger across the words of each page, trying to identify the beginning of the paragraph for each line was smudged with black and barely readable. He gave a small angry growl in frustration but was soon rewarded with some piece of familiar Norwegian text. He held the book in front of him as he pointed his hand into the air, preparing himself to cast the spell.

XxXxXxXx

"' You fought with a puffin, Danmörk,' 'You're so immature, Danmark,' 'Why don't you go get Norja, Tanska.'" Denmark muttered as he paced the halls in defeat, mocking his earlier conversation in the kitchen. " I can't believe everyone got so mad at me; it was Icy's stupid bird who started it! Can't a guy just get a gingerbread cookie and a pint of beer without any problems? Fordømt (Damn it). Maybe Norge is having a better time than I am."

XxXxXxXx

" Ved vinterens kulde og vindens frost, måtte den mystiske ånden vise seg (By the cold of winter and the frost of air, may the mystical spirit appear). Norway chanted in extreme concentration. Although his eyes were closed, he was able to sense the energy coursing through his veins as he felt the room getting ominously colder. " Ved vinterens kulde og vindens frost, måtte den mystiske ånden vise seg (By the cold of winter and the frost of air, may the mystical spirit appear)."

Speaking the last of his text, he gazed at the floor where a dark circle started to form.

" Vis meg vinterens velsignelse (Show me the blessing of winter)!"

The nation ceased his chanting as, from the middle of the room, a dark blue figure emerge from the ground. However, there was an unsettling feeling creeping throughout the room, causing Norway's troll to quickly take cover behind his companion and for the Norwegian to take a tentative step back. Something was off.

The new creature rose into a taller form as it spotted the nation with bright blue eyes, making the other's blood freeze. The two stood in shock at both the freezing temperature the library was now engulfed in and the monster's image; it was another troll.

" Who are you? What is your purpose?" Norway demanded as he became more tense; however, he only got a blank stare as a response. The man waited silently, expecting an answer but one more moment led to a twist of events. The Norwegian sidestepped calmly as an incoming ice shard was sent, missing him by a few inches. Norway gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched the attack freeze the bookshelf behind him. 'A centuries worth of findings ruined.' He cursed in his mind.

" What is your purpose?" The spell caster asked once again but only received another blank stare. He sighed under his breath in frustration. It was a troll, no doubt, but it was so different from all his other troll friends that it was hard to point out the similarities.

' It's like a copy of my own troll but different.' The Norwegian observed. ' It has the ability to control ice and it most certainly is a winter spirit, but why is it acting hostile? Trolls don't usually act this way.'

As without warning, the creature regained the strength to fire another round of ice crystal towards the pensive nation.

Snapping out of his thoughtful stage, Norway was barely able to avoid another attack, panting briefly from the sudden movement.

" I don't want to hurt you," The nation tried once more. " I just need to know what your purpose is; don't you understand?"

The troll gazed at the man with another one of his blank stares; the response Norway hated most.

'Does this spirit do any more than attack and avoid questions?' Norway complained out of pure frustration. ' It's not telling me a jævla (damn) thing. What kind of creature is this?' He froze in thought. 'What if this is a forbidden spell? I haven't used one in years but there's always the possibility that a few could be hidden in one of my old books.' He looked to his side to see his companion floating besides him. The man knew for a fact that other spirits could get hurt against a forbidden spell and it wasn't the wisest time to experiment now.

" Leave." Norway looked at his companion with a neutral expression but his words were clear enough. " Before you get hurt."

The troll looked at him, uncertain at his words, as he put up a small whine of protest.

" Vær så snill (Please)?" The Norwegian asked once more. However, what surprised the mythical creature the most was the small smirk of reassurance the other gave; one of the rarest sights to see from a stoic man such as himself." I'll be fine."

The creature took one last look at the nation before nodding and disappearing through midair. Norway returned the nod and immediately took into a fighting stance, ready to battle against the spirit.

Without warning, the nation gathered his strength as he muttered a short spell and a fireball appeared in his hands. He threw it with all his might, the item accelerating at an amazing speed as it raced through the air followed by five more the Norwegian happened to conjured up. However, something unbelievable shook the man.

Norway stood still as he watched the creature absorb the attack as if it was nothing, not even leaving a scratch. He shook the event away and tried another attack; a lightning bolt, but again, no effect.

The dark creature took the opportunity to form another of its signature ice attacks but this time, the crystal felt more powerful.

Another close dodge as Norway skidded across the floor, watching as the small crystal expanded its effect range from a small table to a quarter of the room. He silently panicked as he ran around the room, trying numerous different attacks on the creature while still striving to keep a steady running pace and his aim.

From fire spells to earth spells to air spells, nothing seemed to work as it all ended up being consumed by the troll.

' Wait a minute.' Norway pointed out to himself. ' If it's absorbing all my attacks' energy, what is using it towards?'

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as another ice shard made its way straight in front the nation with another close call. Norway paused to see the shard explode into another massive ice burst as it wrapped itself in three of his book shelves, freezing them over.

'That's it; its attacks are getting stronger.' The man realized as he covered his ears to avoided the boom the bookcases made when they fell over from the extra weight, creating a large vibration as it shook though the house.

XxXxXxXx

Denmark paused in confusion as he heard a loud slam echo throughout the house followed by a large wave of vibrations.

" What the-..." The nation muttered under his breath but was cut off by a louder sound and a more intensified vibration that almost knocked him down to his feet.

"Norge?" The Dane asked with a tint of nervousness in his voice. Another sound and another shake. Denmark quickened his pace as he started to rush down the halls. One. Two. Three. Four. The tremors never stopped.

By five, the Dane was practically running down each corridor as he tried to keep his breath within the beat of his pace.

" Norge?" He asked once again but the sounds never stopped and his brother was no where to be seen. It was seven quakes by now and the man was getting worried. What kind of magic resulted in never-ending shaking and vibrations circulating through the ground? Each set only brought more panic to the already-troublesome nation.

" Norge! What are you doing? Where are you?" The cries became more desperate as Denmark crossed the last set of stairs to the bottom floor, running to the basement.

XxXxXxXx

Norway ran as fast as he could, avoiding attacks while still trying to devise a plan. However, the movement was like ping pong; the nation would be going back and forth as the troll would launch ice crystals in either direction to freeze the man but it was a fruitless attempt. There would have to be some other factor to stop the Norwegian.

' It's not affected by my magic and it absorbs my energy; That probably explains why the ice crystals are getting so big.' The stoic man observed. ' So a solution involving magic is useless and I don't carry any other weapon on me.'

The dark blue troll focused another attack as it aimed it towards the ground, confusing the Norwegian as he viewed the creature for a moment. What is he doing?

In the next few seconds, the room's temperature dropped to below freezing and the troll stopped, giving Norway what little time he had to catch his breath. Another pang of shock hit him as the wall he was leaning against suddenly turned cold and slippery. As soon as he removed his hand, the floor below him acquired the same traits; freezing and icy.

XxXxXxXx

" Norge!" Denmark called again as he felt the sudden decrease in temperature, forcing himself to hug his black coat around him tightly.

The man threw open the door to the basement, feeling the sudden blast of cold air as it filled the entrance. The Dane took no second thought as he slid down the stairway. " Don't worry, Norge, I'm coming!"

XxXxXxXx

The Nordic tried his best to perfect his balance against the ice but the dark creature fired it's attack once more, missing its aim but managing to knock the Norwegian to the floor by the use of force. The man grunted in effort as he tried to get up but slipped back down.

The air was getting thicker with ice and it was getting hard to breathe. Norway's panting came in sharp gasps as he tried again and again to sit, to stand, to fight but his body was too exhausted.

' Svarte Hælvete (Black Hell).' The man cursed in his mind as the creature ominously stepped towards him. 'The library is frozen over, I can't defend myself let alone stand, and my magic has no effect on the spirit.' He looked above him to see the monster. He took in one last sharp breath as he saw the other raise its clawed hand, shutting his eyes as he awaited the final blow. 'As long as the troll doesn't escape this room, it won't-.'

" Norge!"

A loud thump was heard as a figure rushed down the stairs, revealing itself to be Denmark with his axe in tow. He was panting with an obvious look of distress but bravery twisted onto his face. He had no time to speak as the blue creature lunged towards him. The nation readied his axe as he pointed it at the troll, standing his ground.

Swinging with all the strength he could conjure up, Denmark lashed out at the troll, surprised as he saw the creature recoil. Although currently useless on the ground, Norway watched in amazement.

' The monster is visible to the naked eye and it can be attacked by physical weapons but not my magic?' The nation pondered. ' This isn't like any creature I've seen; especially not with these kind of circumstances.' The man gazed at the current fight as both struggled hard against each other and in between them, noticed an open door in the background. " Danmark!" He shouted "Don't let it escape!"

" What-?" The axe within the Dane's grip was frozen solid since the minute he strayed away from battle. He let go of the handle as he stumbled backwards, defenseless. The Norwegian mentally cursed himself as he muttered ' Stupid Dane' under his breathe.

Denmark stood fearless even under this situation. Each second of waiting passed by like an hour as the nation and creature stood against each other, either refusing to let down the fight. Then everything went by as a blur.

The mythical being charged at its foe as it raced through the air. Denmark did the same as he threw a fist in front of himself, charging at a high speed as well.

The two were moments away from each other until the troll suddenly turned transparent and flew through the nation and up the stairway. He stood dumbfounded as he watched the creature proceed.

" What did I just tell you?" Norway scolded. The nation stood up with ease as he found a renewed shot of adrenaline coursing through him, running the fastest he could as he shoved past the surprised Dane.

" Norge, Wait! What's going on?!" Denmark took one last hesitant look at his frozen axe before shaking his head and chasing after his brother, making a mental note to get it later.

XxXxXxXx

" I wonder what's taking Tanska so long." Finland said into the quiet air as everyone was busy with their own tasks. " And Norja, too."

"What about those banging sounds that came from downstairs?" Iceland piped up. " Doesn't it give anyone the suspicions?" Sweden nodded his acknowledgement.

"Ja." Was the Swede's only answer.

"Come on!" Mr. Puffin squawked. "Sure Danmörk is hot-headed and his brain is the size of a walnut but he has one mission; how hard could it be?"

"You don't know Danmörk then..." The Icelandic boy murmured as he put down his gingerbread work and let his head fall softly to the table in exhaustion.

"Heh heh...yeah..." After the nervous laughter of the Finn ceased, the room became silent again.

Suddenly, there was barely time to react as the three Nordics saw a glimpse of a dark creature enter the kitchen. Finland jumped in surprised as he dropped the tray of assorted goods he was holding, hearing the metal clang against the ground.

The dark blue creature snapped its head towards the three nations as they stood in shock. However, Sweden remained fierce as he stood up and pointed his extended staff towards the spirit.

Yet the creature didn't dare make an attack as it turned transparent once more and disappeared through the door.

"What was that?" Iceland asked as he looked to the others for an answer but no one could find one.

Another moment passed as the three heard a thumping from the stairs, later revealing the sound to be Norway, panting and looking disheveled.

"Norja, what's-?"

But before Finland could finish, the Norwegian was already out the door without even so much as giving a glance.

"Norja..."

Another stomping sound made its way up the stairs as Denmark rushed into the kitchen, leaning against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't even think about leaving." Denmark looked up to see the Icelandic boy standing in front of him, a look of annoyed confusion on his face. " You better start the explanation of what's going on."

It only took a millisecond for the Dane to start talking; his speech fast and fatigue but the nations were still able to understand.

"Norge summoned this really weird creature that has some weird magical ice powers! He told me to not let it escape but it sort of did. Anyway, the monster got all pissy and ran up the stairs..or flew...or should it be hovered...?" The other three mentally sighed as they waited for their friend to continue the story; but it took a little encouraging from the Icelandic.

"Continuing with the story..."

"Oh! Right! So I saw Norge start to run so I followed him and ended up in the kitchen but Norge and the monster were gone...Where'd they go, anyway?"

Sweden and Finland looked at each other for a brief second.

"Norja followed the monster outside; he didn't even say anything before he left."

The room was silent except for the heavy breathing created by the Dane.

"He's crazy." Iceland scoffed. " Who would got out when there's a huge blizzard outside; he didn't even put any of the jackets on."

"He might catch a cold or worse!" Finland worried as he looked at the door and the freshly piled up snow at the entrance.

"He'll die if he stays out too long." Sweden said, Hanatamago in his lap as she snuggled against him for comfort.

"We have to do something." Denmark gave a stern look towards everyone. They didn't even have to speak to each other to decide their path; they were the Nordic 5 and they intended to keep it that way.

XxXxXxXx

Norway battled against the cold as he ran through the frosted woods, snow hitting him in every direction. The spirit was gaining distance every few seconds, making it harder to keep track when he could barely see two feet in front of him. The man breathed a frustrated sigh, the fog forming in the air.

"I can't let it get away." The Norwegian mumbled to himself as he made a step onto elevated snowy terrain; the troll was speeding towards a mountain. " It would put everyone's life at risk and my magic can't even control it. I have to find it." Norway looked at the old brown book in his hand, the same one he used to summon the spirit in the first place as he remembered snatching it before he left. "I have to."

XxXxXxXx

Translations (Thank you to PuffinPixel for fixing up my Norwegian for me. :)):

Ett Eller Annet Vinter Ånd -Something (as if not knowing what it is) Winter Spirit

Danmörk-Denmark in Icelandic

Danmark-Denmark in Swedish

Tanska-Denmark in Finnish

Fordømt-Damn it in Danish

Norge-Norway in Danish

Ved vinterens kulde og vindens frost, måtte den mystiske ånden vise seg-By the cold of winter and the frost of air, may the mystical spirit appear in Norwegian

Vis meg vinterens velsignelse-Show me the blessing of winter in Norwegian

Jævla-Damn in Norwegian

Vær så snill-Please in Norwegian

Svarte hælvete-Black Hell

Danmark-Denmark in Norwegian

Ja-Yes in Swedish

Notes:

Ratatoskr- according to Norse mythology, it's a horned squirrel that would send messages up and down a world tree to other creatures.

The troll summoning isn't a real spell but if someone happens to make it work...then I'm not liable for your actions.

Big thanks to PuffinPixel once more for fixing up my Norwegian for me; I just wanted to say that.

That's all.

Hey it would be fantastic if you guys could review; it gives me a little more energy to create the chapters because I seriously try to do it whenever I can. Thanks for your support and see you next time. =-D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys. It's been a while since I posted because of all my school work and projects but I'll try to work on the story as frequently as I can. Enjoy! All characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

XxXxXxXx

Within the raging blizzard outside, there stood a lone figure, huddling himself as he fought against the wind and snow.

"Come on." The Norwegian muttered. "Where's the spirit?"

About an hour ago, the nation had set out to find the mysterious creature he had summoned, letting his mindset and curiosity get the best of him. The man had left without so much of a word to the others, too focused on the situation at hand. He mentally cursed himself as he shivered, regretting the fact that he only took off with business casual clothing; no snow coat, no scarf, no nothing.

'On the brightside,' He thought, 'Troll will be okay, or at least, he should be. He can't be suffering more than me.' The Norwegian looked to the barely-visible sky through squinted eyes, spying the frost building up in his hair. "And Iceland, Denmark, Finland, and Sweden better be alright too or else all of this will be pointless.'

The wind was getting stronger and the snow was coming harder and plentiful now. The nation could barely move through the mountain's severe snow storm, even if he was above the average human; he suffered all the same effects nonetheless.

The atmosphere was getting colder and he could barely tell which direction he was going. His body was stiff and he was more exhausted than before, if that was even possible. It wasn't long before his legs gave out, landing hard into the snow. Yes, Norway was tired, and yes, the weather was harsh, but all his past experiences were unmerciful, making him stubborn enough to never give up; he still works on perfecting his magic, he still annoys Denmark as much as he can, he still tries to get Iceland to call him 'big brother;' he worked so hard to get to where he was today.

The Norwegian gave a frustrated sigh as he sat up and outstretched a hand. He focused all his remaining energy and watched as a small ember floated in his hand. He smirked in victory. However, as soon as the flame had come, it was gone. He was too weak to even try a simple spell. The man looked at the snow-filled landscape one last time before he closed his eyes and slumped into a huddle, bringing his knees to his chest.

'At least I can't die permanently.' Norway thought, trying to stay positive. ' Nations can't die permanently. But how far has the creature traveled? How long will it be before things start to get worse? How long will it be before he eventually rids this world of the monster?'

His breath shallow, his mind clouded, and his body physically shivering, the nation could feel his energy draining, using whatever heat he created to try to keep himself at conscious. ' This is it.' He reminded himself as his grip around himself got weaker. ' I hope everyone's alright.'

As if by some pure miracle, Norway could barely hear through the blizzard a sound; a voice.

"...Norge...! "

Too tired to open his eyes, Norway instead stood and listened more, trying to decide if the unknown sound was getting closer considering everything he heard sounded distant.

"...Norja...!" A yip echoed after.

Again, another voice. And a bark, too. What does this mean? It can't be...

"...Hey, Noregur, where are ya...?!" A gruff voice echoed. It was only a second before the sound of wings beating against the snow was present and a surprised gasp escaped the newcomer.

"Hey, you okay, kid? How long have you been out here?" The Norwegian instantly recognized the attitude of voice, Mr. Puffin. He felt the bird perch on his snow-covered head as he started to pick off the ice crystals running through each strand of his hair. " Hello? I asked you a question."

The man's only response was a small groan as his eyes screwed tighter from the sudden movement. Another figure came to the scene, barking wildly as she brushed against the nation. Hanatamago was here, too.

"Okay, hold on, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get the others. Don't move." Norway mentally rolled his eyes as he drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling himself swaying and his breath starting to get ragged. Hanatamago let out a whimper as she watched the nation, fearing the worst but refusing to leave him alone.

"Come on, faster! The guy's practically freezing to death!" Mr. Puffin called out to his followers. " Faster!"

Another few seconds and, by the amount of voices, two new figures arrived.

"Norge!" There was the sound of crunching snow as the Dane skidded to his friend's side, beginning to shake him in alarm. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" With all that movement, the Norwegian found it possible to lose his lunch even though he didn't have any.

"Danmörk! Stop with the shaking, you're making him more uncomfortable than he already is." Said another voice, and based on the attitude, it was undoubtedly Iceland. The shaking around him ceased as Denmark quickly released him, causing Norway to fall limply to the ground and feel the cold snow beneath him. " Danmörk!"

"Sorry, Ice! Hold on." The Norwegian relaxed a little as he was lifted and propped against the taller nation.

"Good. We should at least be of the waiting for Finnland and Svíþjóð to come here." The Icelandic boy commanded as he put a snow coat around his older brother. " He's so crazy. Noregur left without so much of the goodbyes in this harsh weather and look where it got him; he's near to death!" He complained as Mr. Puffin nested into his hair.

"Don't look it like that, Island, he did it out of bravery! Whatever weird thing Norge summons, he does his best to destroy it and it always turns out good at the end so don't worry about it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"This." Iceland muttered. " Noregur, are you alright? Not anything too serious?"

The other shivered in response.

"Don't worry. The others should be coming soon; we're going to build up the camps and you're going to explain what's really going on." A small smirk made its way to Norway's face in amusement.

"Hey guys, remember when Norge would take care of us when we were sick?" The Dane started with a smile. " He would always come up with these weird spells to lessen the symptoms and make us soup when we didn't feel like puking. Does that mean we have to make chicken soup for Norge too?"

"No." The Icelandic boy answered immediately for the both of them. " The last time you did, you almost burned the chicken."

"But don't chickens go in chicken soup?"

"That chicken was alive!"

The amusing argument continued for another minute or so before a new voice entered Norway's field of hearing.

"Norja! Are you okay? You look so pale and your breathing is very slow!" The concerned Finland pointed out, panic rising in his voice.

"Ja (yes), he's fine; maybe a little tired." Responded the Dane nonchalantly as he started to make a miniature snowman from the snow piling beside them.

"'A little'?" Iceland echoed in annoyance. How does a nation freezing to death be 'a little tired'?

"Okay. I'll go get Ruotsi and see if he can set up the tent now. Please don't go anywhere." The small nation commanded as he disappeared into the misty landscape once again.

A few minutes later, the Finn had returned with the taller nation, Sweden, in tow. The man grunted before starting to assemble the tent he had packed with them. It no time flat, the building would be done.

Norway relaxed, more than he ever had on this journey. He was protected from the cold, he was shielded from other dangers, and he was with family. With another spurt of energy, the nation was able to twitch his eyes open enough to see his family; he got to see all their hard-working, concerned, happy faces, all together and safe. The nation let out a small smile as he let peaceful sleep take over him. He was safe. They were safe.

XxXxXxXx

"...And it was this big!" A obnoxious voice sounded in the background as the Dane exaggerated by outstretching his arms. " I can't believe they make danish pastries like that!"

Norway woke up in a groggily state to the heat of a fire and the sound of voices. Apparently he was in some sort of tent structure complete with a fire pit and sleeping bags. He looked to his side, although a little dizzy, to see the rest of the Nordics along with Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago near the fire's edge. The nation tried to sit up but was quickly defeated by the layer of heavy blankets around him, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise. However, Denmark stopped his laughing and looked confusedly towards the general direction of the sound, but regained his smirk as he stood up from his spot and lunged towards the Norwegian, catching the other five's attention.

"Norge, you're okay!" Denmark cried as he hugged said nation who tried desperately to pry the other off but to no avail.

"Stupid...Dane..." The Norwegian said through gritted teeth. " Get...off...!" The other let go in quickly as he watched the other wheeze from the surprise hug attack. " Thank you."

"No problem, Norge." Norway rolled his eyes in annoyance as the other grinned triumphantly.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Norja, you almost had us worried!" Finland stated in relief.

"Ja, I know, the weather was pretty harsh." The other nodded quietly. " Where are we? "

"We're in a very cozy tent that Ruotsi made for us." The Finn motioned to said nation who silently nodded. " We packed it before we left to go and find you but we had no idea it would be such a very strong snow storm. Though in the end, we found a spot that we could camp on that was really big so the whole tent could fit, too."

Another nod

"Hey, I also made some warm soup. Would you like some?"

"Ja, thank you, Finland." The nation rose up and moved to the fire pit where Iceland was also warming up. " Hello, Iceland." The Norwegian said coolly.

"Hey." The Icelandic bluntly responded as he poked at the fire with a stick, not even glancing up. A long silence filled the air.

"...Iceland."

"...What do you need?"

A short pause as the fire flickered. "...Call me 'big brother.'" The other quickly lost his peace of mind as the stick dropped freely to the ground.

"Noregur, what is the matters with you? Stop it!"

Denmark unexpectedly jumped in. " If Norge gets to be called 'big bro,' can I be, too?"

"And me." Sweden added.

"Islanti, can I be called 'big brother?'" Finland pleaded as he gave Norway a steaming hot bowl.

"I am not calling anyone 'big brother!'" The room went silent but Hana happened to bark.

"...Hana wants to be called 'big brother,' too" The Dane added quickly as Norway gave an ominous glance to him. Iceland rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Noregur, what about you? You need to start with the explaining and why you left without telling us a single thing."

The Norwegian looked to the fire with a neutral expression as the rest of the group gathered around. " I found an old book in my library and I could barely read the title let alone the text. So I summoned the creature you saw earlier and turns out, it was some kind of winter spirit; however, it seemed to be acting hostile for some reason and froze half of the house. I tried to chase it down while it was close but the blizzard outside prevented me and I got lost until you all found me. I don't know what that spirit truly is or what its capabilities are but I don't want to put the whole world at risk."

The room stood silent for a few seconds, letting the news settle in. Suddenly, the Dane sat up with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Alright, guys, here's the plan!" Denmark announced as he pulled a large battle axe from his black coat. " We go straight up to that monster and attack it before it could do anything bad, well, anything more bad. After that, Norge uses his weird magic and imaginary friends to get rid of the thing and the world is saved! Any questions?" The remarks came like gunfire.

"You want us to go now?"

"What do we do if the creature is too strong?"

"Mm"

"You are even more of the crazies than Noregur!"

"My friends are not imaginary, they just don't like you."

"Tanska, why don't we rest a little first?" Finland compromised as Hanatamago circled into his lap. " It will give us more energy to fight and you won't be complaining when you can't see anything in the dark."

Denmark thought over his options before grinning and agreeing. " That's a good idea, Finland. Goodnight, everybody!" Was the Dane's last words as he took residence in a sleeping bag near by. Luckily, there were four left. The remaining four either nervously laughed or sighed.

"I guess this means good night then. Have a wonderful night's rest!" The joyous Finn waved as Sweden followed silently behind. All that were left were Iceland and Norway.

"So how bad is that...'thing?'" The Icelandic questioned to his silent brother. " I mean, it got you stranded in a blizzard."

"That was my mistake." The other commented, listening to rhythmic pats of the snow hitting the outside. "But I can't let that thing get away. We should be traveling at dawn tomorrow."

A silent nod as the boy stood up, Mr. Puffin landing elegantly on his shoulder. " Good night."

"Good night."

The last nation sat in the darkness only illuminated with one lantern, slowly burning out.

'What's the worst that could happen?' He questioned himself. 'Back in the house, those attacks seemed inexperienced and it was afraid if anything physical would try to attack it. I remember spirits like this but vaguely. Hm. I'll find out sooner or later.'

The Norwegian quickly fell asleep once again with questions occupying his thoughts.

XxXxXxXx

"Mr. Norway! Mr. Norway! Please wake up!"

Norway sleepily sat up to the sound of a high female voice who, when he glanced to the side, found out to be one of his mystical fairies.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The nation asked as he looked at you ceiling of the tent; it was still dark, maybe around one in the morning.

"I'm sorry Mr. Norway, but I came to ask as to why you told you troll to leave to the magic realm. However, while you were still asleep, I found this book," She said as she dragged it along. " And the title says-"

"The title says 'Winter Spirit,' I know. I'm working on fixing the situation."

"No, you haven't read the first part!"

He couldn't tell if it was because of the fairy's lighting or the fact that he got actual sleep but Norway nearly gasped as he read the title again.

"...Forbudte Vinterånd (Forbidden Winter Spirit)...?" He read aloud. " This is impossible. I burned these forbidden books a few hundred years ago. How did this one survive?"

"Mr. Norway, your troll told us what was going on and he said it was dangerous...Is that true?"

The Norwegian stood quiet for a moment then, suddenly, stood up with every bit of concentration and determination in his actions.

"I need to stop this, especially since this is something that never should have existed in the first place."

"But you know how powerful these kinds of spirits are! They're forbidden for a reason!"

"Better me than them." Norway glanced at his family thoughtfully. Denmark was snoring like a slob with his arms outstretched, Iceland laid peacefully but Mr. Puffin was sprawled across his face, Sweden facing and somehow inching closer to his 'wife,' and Finland somehow inching farther away with Hanatamago sleeping in his arms. He sighed. His family endured a massive blizzard just to find him and here he was, abandoning them once again, but it was something he needed to do to protect them, and he promised himself that he would. "Besides, I've dealt with one of these creatures before, this shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Mr. Norway..."

"I'm leaving."

Just as the nation put on his snow jacket and boots, there was a quaking that progressively got more violent.

"What's happening?" The Norwegian questioned as sounds of rattling started to fill the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." The fairy quivered as she hid behind the other. Out of panicking curiosity, Norway started to make his way across the tent and to its opening. Meanwhile, the others started to stir.

"...Huh...?" Denmark woke as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. " Hey Norge, what's going on?"

Norway walked to the opening and, without second thought, he stood stiff.

"Noregur?" Iceland asked.

The norwegian silently gulped as he stared at the incoming snow and rock, no indication of the avalanche stopping.

XxXxXxXx

That was the end of chapter three and it was a long one! I hope no one was too OC moments where others save others is just one of those moments that make me feel all fuzzy inside. X3. But I felt so bad for Norway, even if I am the author; at least he got saved. Just a reminder that i don't consider this to be yaoi, just a family being a family.

Do you guys need translations anymore? I think it's easy to tell now and thanks to PuffinPixel again.

Head cannons:

If Norway is really weak, he can't use magic as well as he usually can.

Whenever Iceland or sometimes Denmark got sick, Norway would use his magic to at least make their symptoms less agonizing and tell them stories of Scandinavian mythology and later on make them a huge feast with Finland, making Iceland or Denmark embarrassed for having their brother go through all that but Norway wouldn't mind. On those rare occasions where Norway was sick, Iceland would often ask him for help or what to do and Denmark would be banned from the kitchen.

If Denmark were to make soup, I like to imagine he would do something really bizarre like use an actual live chicken or forgetting the soup and leaving, well, just the other ingredients. I think he should be nominated best cook of the year.

Sweden can build anything. ANYTHING. Questioning why Sweden can is like questioning why Denmark created Legos.

How everyone sleeps is because that's how I think each character would sleep. I'm just weird like that.

Alright, stayed tuned for chapter four. Next chapter will be sort of a spilt seen between the Nordic nations. What I mean by that is a mystery to all. =-D


End file.
